


You're my Hero

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crying Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Lydia Martin - Freeform, Mentions of Scott McCall - Freeform, Sciles, Season 5 AU, Stiles and Derek talk all night, Stiles is crying, mentions of Vernon Boyd - Freeform, post sciles breakup, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Stiles lost everything and he calls the only person he can think to save him... Derek Hale--Basically what should have been the first half by the really great writer supernaynay, a continuation of their ficI'm Sorry





	You're my Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632635) by [supernaynay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay). 



> Honestly their fic is so much better but look I wrote a thing! My first real sterek fic and i'm kinda really not sure if it's good or not, oops????????? It needed to be done though, I hope I did their fic justice  
> leave your comments I would def appreciate that

Derek didn’t expect to get a call at 1.30 in the morning, the phone vibrating on the dresser. He was just settling down too, away from the criminal world outside. He glances at the phone and it has a name he never thought he would see again, not after leaving. _Stiles._ There, plastered on the blue screen and before he can miss the call he answers.

“Hello?” he answers softly, like he isn’t sure who truly is on the other end.

“Derek… I-it’s _stiles._ ”

He sounds like he’s crying, Derek desperately wishes he could go over there to hold him. Before he can speak, Stiles speaks up again. “I- I have no where else to go, nobody else to talk to. I _need_ you, I need you to listen to me. Before Scott gets to you, if he calls you, I need you to listen to **_me_ **.” Derek’s heart shatters, even if just a little bit, because what could have happened since he left that left Stiles in this position where he’s crying on the phone? Why did he sound like he was begging for forgiveness?

(A vague part of him was reminded of Jennifer, begging him to believe her over Stiles. He could never, he knew that even if she got there first, he could never. That he would _always_ believe Stiles.)

“I’m right here,” he assures in a soft tone.

“I… I… It-” Stiles stutters and Derek can tell he’s not breathing, he wants to take shaking hands and hold them, but they’re so far apart. So, _so_ far.

“Breathe, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying on this end of the phone until you’re okay.”

“We… used to be friends with this boy named Theo,” Stiles starts, a little more certain, Derek can still hear the tears threatening his voice. “He left when we were about 11, moved so far we thought we’d never see him again. But he… moved back here a few months ago. Said he was looking for a pack.”

“Okay?”

“And I knew…. I knew something was off about him, I knew he wasn’t right! But nobody listened Derek. Nobody _ever_ listens. I had to beg Scott just to give me the time of day, to see what I see. But he… he wouldn’t. He thought I was going crazy, Derek… Like I was patronizing this guy who came out of nowhere for fun. But he was _there,_ and he told me he was there… he saw it. He…. he told Scott. He took the one thing I couldn’t tell Scott and told him, made Scott _turn_ on me. And Scott… Scott didn’t understand, I knew he would!”

“Stiles! Stiles...Where was he? What does Scott not understand?”

“I… I need to back up a bit, you won’t understand. There’s these… Dread Doctors, and they’re turning kids into…. Creatures. They’re called Chimeras. And that kid Donovan-”

“The juvenile that wants to hurt your dad?”

“Yeah. Donovan i- _was_ a chimera. And he came after me one night. I couldn’t get the jeep to work, I was totally alone and I… he… _bit_ me using the mouth on his hand?”

“The _what?”_ Derek can’t help but laugh and he can hear the little frustrated huff on the other end of the line. “Are you kidding?”

“No! He had a mouth on his hand!” Stiles sounds so small, so fragile and innocent. “He was… he was a…. Uh… God I can’t remember the name. A- mix between two supernatural creatures.” It sounds like he’s rustling through papers.

“Stiles are you checking?”

“Yes.”

“You wrote it down?”

“Do you even _know_ me, obviously I did.”

“Right, of course.”

“Oh! A wendigo and a lamprey.”

Derek is quiet for a second, thinking. “They sound familiar.”

“Anyways, he developed a mouth of teeth on his hand, and he bit me and the bite is still there… albeit cool, it hurts like a bitch.”

Stiles sniffles, Derek’s heart hurts. “Did you ask Deaton to-”

“No! No, I can’t do that.”

“So he bit you, and Scott can’t forgive you?”

“Let me finish.”

“Okay.”

Stiles sighs, and he sounds like he’s trying to breathe, as if he can’t breathe. Derek suddenly feels desperate again, like he would run all the way back to California right now to protect him. To hold him, even. “I…. Used the wrench I was holding, I hit him. I hit him hard enough that he staggered back and I ran back to the library.” Derek’s stomach tied in knots, he didn’t like where this story was going. “I… I was hiding but I think he knew where I was. He kept…. He kept taunting me. Telling me he was going to rip my legs off watch me bleed to death, watch me stagger for life, that he was going to _kill_ me then get my dad too.”

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek sounds hurt, like he could break. He should’ve been there he should’ve been there he should’ve-

“Let me finish, _please._ “

“Okay.”

“He… he kept doing this until I knew he’d found me and I ran.. I ran and I felt him almost grab me, I ran faster, there was this kind of… scaffolding, positioned just enough I could climb up and I knew he was right there i could feel him brushing my legs, like he was ready to bite my skin all over again and I… I reached for something, I grabbed this pin, I had no idea if it would help me, god I didn’t think it would- I- these pipes fell and one fell right through him.”

Stiles _sobbed._ Actually sobbed, because it was so much, he could almost feel the pipe going through his own self, as if he was the one who’d been impaled that night. Stiles couldn’t help but be relieved Derek was just over the phone, because if he had to stare him in the face in person, he thinks he couldn’t take it.

“I killed him Derek and all I could think was _good._ Good that he’s dead, good that he’s gone, good that I’m not the one being eaten alive. But it took all of 3 seconds for me to suddenly wish that I was in his place…”

“No… No Stiles don’t do that to yourself.”

“ _Derek_ -”

“ _Stiles_ ,” He mimicks. “You defended yourself, you protected yourself.”

“That’s what Theo said,” he says bitterly.

“What?”

“Not a few days later I was attacked on the hospital roof and he saved me… he killed that chimera and to make a point I’ll bet. And you know what he said? He said he saw me, he saw what happened, that I shouldn’t be ashamed, I defended myself. I was just surviving-”

“And you _were_. You would never have killed him otherwise.” There wasn’t a single doubt in Derek’s voice, he knows Stiles, knows him better than he’d like to admit.

“I… I couldn’t tell Scott. You know how he is.”

“I know.”

There was a long, long pause between them. Derek checked his clock a few times, and 30 minutes passed before Stiles spoke again. He could hear his heart rate pick up.

“The worst part is I told him that.”

“Told who what?”

“I told Theo… that I felt that way at first when I killed Donovan. We were on watch, waiting to see who’d been taking the dead bodies. I… I trusted him, I opened up to him and I trusted him Derek…”

Derek doesn’t say anything, he’s not sure he likes how that statement feels, how it punches him right in the gut.

“I told him my best kept secret but not because… I trusted him but because he already knew. I fueled his fire, I talked to him, I was almost _willing_ to open up to him. And then… then Parrish came around-”

“Perish?”

“Jordan Parrish, the deputy.”

“Okay…” Derek says slowly, kind of squinting at the air.

“He’s a hellhound.”

“He’s a… a…. Like in the biblical sense?”

“Yes?”

“Jesus christ-”

“Derek!”

“No pun intended.”

He smiled at the sound of Stiles laughter. It was so pure, so _good_ like nothing bad in the world had ever existed. “It would be better if it was.”

“So he’s a hellhound?”

“And he takes dead bodies.”

“I thought that was Lydia's job?”

“No she finds the bodies.”

“And then Screams.”

“Usually.”

“Okay...  So Parrish came. Continue.”

“He uh… he punched Theo, I got his blood all over me, and he tipped the car over. Nothing was going to stop him in hellhound mode from getting that body. He… set the whole place on fire, and I don’t know how long I was out, or how long Theo was out, but Theo…. Saved me I guess.”

“You’re reluctant to admit that.”

“I hate him,” Stiles snaps immediately. “No matter how much I trusted him in that moment, how much I wanted to trust him, to turn against my instinct I hated him. I still hate him, I will _always_ hate him.”

“Okay, so we feel very strongly and very negatively about Theo.”

Stiles heart flutters at the _we_ and he thinks it’s nice to be trusted again. He sighs. “Yeah we do. But Scott… Scott believes him, whatever he said, whatever Theo told him, he… he had the wrench. He… he left me Derek.”

“Scott would never…” Derek trails off in thought, that maybe things were too far gone, that maybe Scott did, that perhaps, there was a chance, that Scott did leave. Stiles would never lie, why would Stiles lie? He wants to put a guard up, to question Stiles but he can’t bring himself too. Stiles knows no such thing as ‘vulnerability’ even if he seems to show it often, he has walls as tall as mountains, branded by humor and sarcasm, dripping with poison that flashes in the anger in his eyes sometimes. This was important, Stiles would never lie.

“He did… he told me to just go home, to not worry about Lydia, or Malia…. To let it go. To leave. He… told me to go protect my dad. In this voice… the way that he said it Derek…”

“I believe you Stiles.”

“It’s over.”

“It’s not over.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Stay here with me,” he finds himself saying before he can stop himself.

“You’re not here unless I’m missing something.”

“I’m on the phone with you, that feels like being there.”

“Catch a plane and come back.”

“Catch a plane and leave.”

“I can’t leave my dad.”

“I can’t hear you cry.”

“What am I supposed to do Derek?” The wavering his back in his voice.

“There are three things that never hide Stiles. Do you remember what they are?”

“The sun, the moon and the truth.”

“So if he doesn’t know the truth-”

“He will,” Stiles finishes, sniffling. They fall silent again, just breathing together, just sitting together. ( _like they used to_ ). Derek is comfort, Derek is home.

“What are you thinking Stiles?” And he sounds so cautious, so scared.

“I don’t know,” he lies, and he wonders if Derek can hear his heart beat through the phone, he doesn’t want to admit that he’s thinking about Derek, about all the nights they ‘accidentally’ ended up together, ended up sharing small kisses, ended up researching for hours only to fall asleep together, ended up sitting at his kitchen table with coffee and homework and books, ended up sitting at that table for hours while Derek just _talked._

“What have you been reading?”

“What?”

“You like to read, what have you been reading?”

“All that and you want to know about the book I’m reading?”

“I like when you tell me stories.”

“Recaps don’t count as stories.”

“When you talk about them, they sound like stories you made in your head.”

Derek scoffs, in a funny kind of way, the way that Stiles knew he was laughing, maybe he was smiling, maybe he was hugging his pillow kind of sleepy.

“It’s late by you,” Stiles notes.

“Yeah it’s probably late there too.”

Stiles looks at the clock. 2 hours, it’s been two hours and he doesn’t even really know how. It’s 12.30 now, but it’s 3.30 for Derek and he sighs. “Where did you go?”

“What?”

“You said I should get on a plane and come by you, but I have no clue where you are.”

“I’m in North Carolina.”

Stiles laughs. “You’re in the south now, country boy? They must love all that city boy leather,” he mocks in a country accent and he can _feel_ Derek’s eye roll.

“It’s nice here, believe it or not. I think Boyd would have liked it…” he admits softly and Stiles face softens, nods in the darkness even if Derek can’t see. Derek had his own wounds too, Stiles almost forgets that sometimes.

“Yeah he would have…”

“You know… you’re smarter than him. Than this Theo guy. Don’t be a step behind.”

“What do you mean?”

“If he’s as bad as you say, would tearing you and Scott apart really be the end of the plan?”

“So you’re suggesting?”

“We’re only in phase one.”

“What… Why would he want me and Scott apart?”

“You are Scott’s biggest weakness and greatest strength. It makes sense.”

“You think?”

“I do. You have to prove yourself. That you’re pack, that you’re loyal. And it shouldn’t have to be that way but… sometimes you need redemption.”

“Like Peter?”

“Are you psychotic?”

“He needed redemption. He’ll probably need it again. He’s family and you love him Derek.”

“You’re family to Scott, he loves you. Even if you’re a… psychotic murderer. Not that I think you are, you didn’t _murder_ anyone… yet.”

“Yet? You have a feeling I’ll make a great potential serial killer?”

“No I have a feeling you’re going to knife this guy Theo until he’s dead because that’s what you deserve. I know that I would kill Kate in a heartbeat for what she took everything from me, I wish I did. Revenge is a bitch Stiles.”

“Scott’s _my_ everything. He took Scott from me... I won’t kill him though.”

“Figure out his motives…. Find out his plan.”

“I- I don’t-”

“Stiles, you can do this.”

“What if I’m too late?”

“Never… you can save them. Whether you’re like us or not, you can save them. You _always_ save them. You were always the Hero Stiles. You were _my hero_ and if anybody can save them, can help them… it's you. It’s always been you. You’re the one who always figures it out, Stiles.”

And Stiles doesn’t know why Derek cares so much, why he has so much faith (or maybe he does, maybe he just won’t admit it, maybe he’s s c a r e d) but Derek cares and Derek believes in him and he can’t stop shaking, can’t stop his heart from flying the way the way that it does.

“Derek… what if it’s too late?”

“No… it’s not too late. Stiles you have to save them.”

“Revenge is a real bitch right?”

“Yeah it is, your revenge was making me feel terrible for not being there for you, to save you… but now you need to make peace with your demons.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

The sun was coming up in North Carolina but the darkness lay heavy in California. Stiles took a deep breath, and Derek listens closely. “And… if you ever need a location, I’m here for you.”

 _I love you_ is what Stiles wants to say, but doesn’t, he holds his tongue, he takes in a deep breath. It’s almost four in the morning, so it’s at least 7 over there. “Derek?”

“Hm?”

“Go get some sleep,” he whispers instead and he hesitates but he hangs up the phone before he can say anything. He hopes that Derek rests peacefully, even if he doesn’t.. He gets out of bed, texting Theo.

_I want to see you, pick me up. Now._

He has friends to save.


End file.
